(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric arc welding with systems current supply remotely controlled (219/132).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior workers in the field have provided controls at the rod holder grip for the control of an electric welder. Four such patents were cited in applicant's prior application cited above. They are:
Hall U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,183 PA1 Welch U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,132 PA1 Redekopp U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,959 PA1 Stahmer U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,837
HALL, WELCH and REDEKOPP all disclose positioning an indicator at the rod holder to a certain position which moves the controls to a similar position, as understood by the applicant. STAHMER discloses a similar control, i.e., an indicator is moved to the rod holder, however, in this case the moving of the rod holder indicator causes contacts to make and break which actuate ratchets at the control. Because of the ratchet nature they move only in one direction. Also, STAHMER discloses using the welding current as the control current.